


Bored Discovery

by strawberrycumcake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Smut, Watersports, idk what to tag, wow the kinks in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycumcake/pseuds/strawberrycumcake
Summary: Baekhyun discovers a side of his boyfriend he didn't know when he looks up Kyungsoo's browser history.





	Bored Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems this is the first fic I'll post on this new account of mine! I hope you enjoy it ~

He doesn’t think one can be more bored than that.

Baekhyun is so bored that he thinks throwing himself off the couch seems interesting. Which he does. He falls with a loud thud on the ground, and groans as pain vibrates in his left arm. Alright, rolling off the couch might have seemed like a good idea, but it was clearly not. 

As he tries to get over the pain he very much created by himself, two black dogs fill his vision and starts to lick his face. “Hushu! Meogmul! Stop!” It doesn’t take more for Baekhyun to sit up, face dripping with saliva. “Ugh, Kyungsoo should have taught his dogs not to lick.” Further in the living room, Mongryeon is sleeping soundly in his bed, not a care in the world given toward his master. 

He reaches to pet the two excited dogs, well at least it’s interesting to play with them a bit. However, it doesn’t keep him busy for long. He is so bored.

The boy gets up from the ground, and he walks to the bathroom. The room isn’t familiar to him, and Kyungsoo didn’t get the chance to show him around much after he arrived. After all, it hasn’t been long since his boyfriend had gotten this apartment.

The man still feels resentful to know they aren’t in the same city anymore because of his boyfriend’s job, after a year dating, they were thinking about moving together. Their plan completely changed when Kyungsoo received an offer from his job, advancement in the company, more responsibilities, but also a part of his dream. Baekhyun couldn’t hold him back, so he encouraged him to move 4 hours away from him.

To think about all this, even after 1 month, it still discourages and makes Baekhyun sad. On his side, he asked his own boss if there was a way he could get transferred from his city hospital to Kyungsoo’s one, since they were linked. She did say yes, but he had to wait another 2 months without his boyfriend and it was killing him. 

As he searches in the different cabinets, Baekhyun thinks that at least he had a full week now with Kyungsoo. He took some time off with all his accumulated hours, but on his first day here, the other already had an emergency call. 3 hours max he promised Baekhyun, it has been 2 hours already and he was really annoyed since some of his stuff was still in Kyungsoo’s car, like his computer. 

He finally finds a small towel, and wets it with cold water to clean his face from all the dog saliva. It feels much fresher with the touch of water on his skin. 

Once he is done, Baekhyun steps out of the bathroom with the idea of finding something more interesting to do than scrolling down Twitter on his phone. Anyway, the device is about to die and his charger stuck in Kyungsoo’s car. 

“Hushu.” The dog is now at his feet. “Where does daddy keep his computer, hm?” 

He hopes Kyungsoo didn’t bring his laptop with him at work, if so, he might resolve himself around reading a book. An excited squeal escapes his throat when he finds the laptop in the middle of his boyfriend’s unmade bed. 

Once he has it in hands, he turns away from the bed, but his feet come to a stop. He glances back at the blankets and soft pillows. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind, right? Without more thoughts, Baekhyun gets into the bed, it is pliable under his palms. Since it moves the fabrics as he sits down, his boyfriend’s smell fill his nose and he closes his eyes in delight. He missed him so much.

He almost hugs the laptop against his chest, but suddenly remembers that it isn’t much of a plushie. 

A pillow behind his back and his legs folded, Baekhyun is ready to find something more interesting to do than what he was doing on his phone. It takes a couple seconds for the computer to turn on, and when it does, the man isn’t much surprised to see that a password is needed. 

“You live alone, who the fuck would take your computer, Soo.” He knows the man isn’t there, but it feels nice to bitch his boyfriend a bit. Or something. “Alright, what would it be.” By the time he tries at least 10 different passwords, all the dogs had gathered in the room and jumped on the bed, attracted by Baekhyun’s suffering whimpers.

“Am I not supposed to know him all?” He leans on the side until his cheek is pressed against Mongryeon’s back. It seems his dog is too used to his master’s breakdowns to truly care. Meanie. 

Baekhyun replaces himself and stares for a long time to his computer screen, what could his boyfriend have used for his stupid password? For a moment, Baekhyun frowns, he had a weird idea, a very cheesy one and Kyungsoo probably never even think of using it, but he types it anyway and press enter.

Then it unlocks itself and finally charges Windows 8. 

“Oh my god, that ass truly used our birthday.” He is surprised, but it is a nice surprise. It brings a smile to his lips and he sighs happily. Alright, now he can at least watch videos, he was stuck without wifi on his phone and data can be limited. 

After another hour, he is back to be disinterested. He honestly could spend some time without doing much at his place and not find it so troublesome, but since he has to wait for Kyungsoo, it is as if nothing was truly interesting. He just wants to see the other. 

Baekhyun groans and pauses the video he was watching, it’s boring anyway. What could he do? And then he has the idea why nobody likes to lend their computer without a notice. What if he looked into Kyungsoo’s computer history? Is it like invading someone else privacy? 

He pauses until his eyes hurt by staring at the bright screen. He could look just a bit, not a lot, just a tiny bit. His fingers act by themselves as he clicks on the 3 small dots on the right side of Google Chrome that represents the menu, then on the history case, he opens the full window and starts searching in it. 

Baekhyun has to admit that he isn’t surprised to see so many movies links or scientific videos about different subjects. He isn’t surprised either to see that Kyungsoo looks at his mails at least once each hour or that he looks into his bank account once a day. What he is very shocked to see isn’t the porn tabs either, he does watch some too especially since his boyfriend is away, but instead it is the name of these porn videos.

_Come on my face daddy._

_Hold back until it spreads._

_Face fuck me with your cum._

_Pee on me._

_Do you know watersports?_

_It’s not water_

_Sensitive spot._

What the actual fuck is that? Some were obviously about cum, and now that he thinks about it, maybe Kyungsoo does like to lick cum off his fingers or something. However, what about the rest? Ugh, porn truly had shitty names when they want to make the subject obvious.

It takes a few minutes for Baekhyun to remember what watersports are and when he does it feels suddenly hotter in the room. His boyfriend, Kyungsoo, was watching pee related porn? 

Baekhyun wants to close the tab, maybe he has gone too far into his boyfriend’s actual secrets. The cursor lingers in front of the red X in the right corner of the screen. However, curiosity eats him from inside, he truly wants to know what kind of porn it is. Without thinking more he clicks on the _Pee on me one_ , the slow download finally brings him to a familiar porn site that produces kinda good quality ones, kinda. It is hetero porn, which doesn’t turn off Baekhyun since he is bisexual, but he does wonder why Kyungsoo watches some since he is completely to dicks. Maybe it is hard to find that genre?

After 10 minutes into it, Baekhyun closes the tab. Alright, someone peeing on someone else in a bed, it isn’t his thing he can already say. Just to think about the mess it creates, it’s really what turns him off. He looks up at the other titles, he wonders if Kyungsoo watched the whole video and got off on it.

He picks up another one, this time with cum theme the _Come on my face daddy_. It seems to be a more amateur video, Baekhyun had a preference for those, usually they wouldn’t add a stupid story and would go straight to business. Plus, the dicks had a regular size and the guy weren’t all buff. 

It was a gay one this time, and Baekhyun would lie if he said he didn’t watch the entire 15-minute long video. It would also be a lie to say he didn’t get harder when the first man came on the other one’s face. Shit.

When the video stops, he waits for a second, his lower lip between his teeth. Alright, that was interesting. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and looks at the other videos available in the history. Maybe he should stop, his hard on presses against his jeans. Or maybe he could watch another of the pee videos? After all, it isn’t like he was turned on by it, right? So he chooses the one called _Hold back until it spreads_. Well, he isn’t sure if it is a watersports one or a cum one, but still.

Turns out it is another amateur one, this time it takes place in a shower, but the water tap is off. There is a boy that sits on the shower ground, the other one is leaning above him on his knees. The camera is awkwardly placed, but it doesn’t bother Baekhyun, he is used to this time of films.

Most of the first part of the video, just makes him grow harder and hornier. The man above the other looks weirdly like Kyungsoo, and it might be a big turn on at the moment. The second part though, leaves him a bit confused. He hears the man above speak, and says stuff like. “Don’t you need to go now?”, “Such a good boy, hold for me until you cum and then you can release.”, “Wouldn’t it feel nice and intense to release now?”. And Baekhyun understands after a little moment that the guy still seated, probably needs to… pee? 

At first, he doesn’t know what to think. However, he realizes himself that he might feel like he needs to pee now. He was too lazy to get up earlier. And the thought of touching himself, with this already intense sensation in his groin and the pit of his stomach, it makes him… palm his thigh.

“Baekhyun, what the fuck are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s voice is followed by a thud on the ground, and when Baekhyun looks up alarmed, his boyfriend stands in the doorway his bag on the floor at his feet.

“Iiiiik.” Baekhyun isn’t sure what sound actually went out of his mouth, but his first reaction is to actually close the lid of the laptop and looks half-ashamed half-scared toward his boyfriend. “Babyyyyyy.” 

“What. Were. You. Watching.” Kyungsoo looks intensely at him, eyes round and he walks to the bed to retrieve his computer.

Oh god. He is so screwed.

His boyfriend ignores the dogs at his feet that jumps happily for their master to pay them attention. Baekhyun tries to reach for the computer, but he gets such a stern look from Kyungsoo, that he stops in the middle of his rescue mission, to look back at the other with horror in his eyes. Fuck.

While the computer turns back on, Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun weirdly. The latter has the decency to place his hands in front of his crotch, hyper-aware of the hard on still visible between his legs. “Baby, can we eh… talk?”

At the same moment, the laptop screen light up and moans come out of the speakers. There is also that deep voice from earlier - the man that is too similar to Kyungsoo - that seems to half whisper half command. “Now be nice and let it go.” The other, does what is asked of him, and just urinate in the shower a very satisfied face on.

Baekhyun feels so hot and red in the face that he thinks he could faint. His cock twitches at the images and commands of the video, ah he feels so hard right now. However, Kyungsoo stops the video quickly right when the commanding man starts jerking off his own erection. 

He doesn’t dare to look up from the screen to look at his boyfriend, he feels so dumb and like a kid that did something really bad. Baekhyun closes one of his eyes, and looks up with his open one. The look Kyungsoo gives him back is one of disbelief and worries.

“Why were you watching this?” Kyungsoo’s voice almost breaks nervously at the end of his sentence. Alright, so Baekhyun isn’t the only one being nervous it seems. He isn’t sure if it reassures him or not. 

“It was in your history… and I got curious?” Baekhyun closes both his eyelids this time, and hide his face in his hands.

“You…” Kyungsoo huffs and Baekhyun can hear the clicks of the pad, the other probably closed everything now. “How can you be so...” Okay, Kyungsoo seems angry. “Let’s not talk about that. At all.”

At that, Baekhyun opens his eyes to look directly at his boyfriend. He does seem angry, but there is something else displayed on his features… Shame? This is when the subject of these videos comes back to his mind. Oh. True. It isn’t the most common and talkable kink is it?

“But…” Before Baekhyun can continue his sentence, Kyungsoo is out of the room with his computer and the dogs following his steps.

This is not how he wanted things to happen at all, like really. And this isn’t how he plans to leave things at, he doesn’t want an awkward evening or for Kyungsoo to berate himself. His feelings on the matter are mixed, but it doesn’t mean he want to shame his own boyfriend for it.

He gets up from the bed, his dick doesn’t feel as uncomfortable, after all he isn’t as aroused with all of this. Slowly, he tries to prepare a speech in his head until he reaches the living room. Kyungsoo sits on the couch, his closed laptop beside him. 

“Kyungsoo, this isn’t something we should keep silent abo…” 

“Yes, it is something to keep silent about, Baekhyun.” He glares at him, then avoids his eyes.

“Why?” Baekhyun whines, he doesn’t want this to go to shit. “This is something you like? Fine. Why should it bother me?” It doesn’t bother him, he thinks he understands at least a dimension of it. 

“It should bother you, because it’s… weird.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up. “Plus, you wouldn’t like to take place in such… fantasies.” He makes a disgusted face to himself. Might have a problem toward his own kink. 

“Well, don’t pee on me in a bed, that must be shit to clean up after.” Baekhyun cringes his nose up. “That last video was fine though.” Okay, he gets embarrassed himself. And Kyungsoo looks up at him in astonishment. “I mean, if you can clean up after it’s fine? And it’s probably nice to just let go ehhhhh.” 

Kyungsoo gets up from his place and looks at Baekhyun as if he searches for a lie. However, there isn’t any, it isn’t the biggest turn on ever to him, but it can be hot in a way. “Oh, and cum play is hot, so that’s fine by me.” His cheeks are probably a deep red, especially since his skin is pale from the winter weather.

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo stares at him, he seems so suspicious. “This isn’t something to laugh at, please.” 

“I am not! I swear.” Baekhyun reaches for his boyfriend’s arms and presses himself against him. “Believe me, this is okay on my side with some restrictions.” He bats his eyelashes at the other, a kind of peace offering. 

It takes a few seconds for Kyungsoo to relax in his arms, he knows Baekhyun is unable to be physical if he is upset or lying. It is probably reassuring to know your boyfriend doesn’t judge one of your dark secrets. Well, kinks. 

“Tell me one of your kinks.” Kyungsoo asks it in a bored way, but Baekhyun knows he is mostly willing to make himself feel a bit better about it.

Because of it, Baekhyun ignores the flustered feeling that rises in his chest. He can do that for his lover right? After all he looked without permission in some secrets. “Tie me up and call me a good boy?” It sounds horrible once it’s out of his mouth.

To his dismay, Kyungsoo even take a step backward and looks at him with big eyes. “You want me to call you a good boy and tie you up now?” He smirks and takes up a teasing expression. Alright, Baekhyun has to admit he always tries to have the last word at everything, to get in charge of everything, to decide by himself. So to know he has a more submissive side can be, weird. Or something, he isn’t sure what are Kyungsoo’s thoughts about it.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, mister I like fluids.” He glares at the other, but Kyungsoo’s only reaction is to laugh anyway. 

“Well.” Kyungsoo’s hand goes down his back and starts to caress just above his butt. It’s a sensitive area for him, and the other knows it well. “Your dick was asking for attention, maybe we should?” His lips are just above his own while he half says half groans the words. It does send a wave of arousal down Baekhyun’s stomach.

And now that he thinks about it, he still needs to pee.

***

Baekhyun isn’t sure how they ended up like this, well maybe he knows actually, but he has no ideas how the fuck it happened. 

His wrists are tied up above his head to a pole in Kyungsoo’s shower, the latter explained the previous place owner was old and needed it to stand properly in the shower. Baekhyun’s back faces Kyungsoo’s front, as he scissors through him with a lot of dripping lube. Even after only 10 minutes, his breath is a mess and his legs slightly trembling. 

Kyungsoo made him arc his back so he would be presenting him his butt and his arms would be higher than himself. It would be a lie to say he isn’t turned on by it, by how it pulls at his muscles and makes him feel like Kyungsoo’s one only. When a third finger rubs against his entrance before it inserts itself in, Baekhyun can’t hold back a low moan and a trust backward. It feels so good. After weeks of pleasuring himself, he can finally have his lover’s hands on him. Oh, and in him.

“Aren’t you a pretty sight?” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep, in such a sensual way Baekhyun never gets tired of. The praise makes him bend forward a bit, ah how much he wants to touch himself right now. However, his hands are tied above him and he is totally under his boyfriend’s will. The thought makes him shiver in delight. 

“Please baby, fuck me already.” Baekhyun lick his lips, and closes his eyes. Like this he can focus even more on all the sensations his body screams at him. 

“Are you going to behave properly?” If Kyungsoo never knew of his boyfriend little kink, it doesn’t show. He seems pretty comfortable in his role, almost too much, not that Baekhyun would complain at the moment. 

“Yes, please just…” The end of his sentence is cut by Kyungsoo’s curling fingers inside of him. It sends a direct wave of pleasure to his groin and he moans in surprise. “Please…” He presses himself back. God, he wants his boyfriend so much now. 

Baekhyun feels a pair of lips press against his naked back, and slowly the fingers are gone from inside him. The empty feeling makes him groan, but soon enough there is something bigger that press at the entrance. It leaves him out of breath, he is so waiting for the stretch he knows will come with Kyungsoo’s well-sized cock. He frowns when it doesn’t come. “Kyungsoo.” He whines.

“Is it okay without a condom?” There are hesitation in Kyungsoo’s words and a break in the role he had taken some minutes ago. 

Baekhyun tries to twist his head to give a long look to his boyfriend, they got tested a couple months ago. They both wanted to be able to have sex without being afraid of a ripped condom or just to be able to have naked sex. It always feels so much better. “You didn’t cheat on me, right?” Baekhyun shrugs. “Some videos and your hand won’t give you any disease, rest assured.” He adds it with a teasing tone. 

With this, Kyungsoo slaps his butt, and even if it is light, Baekhyun can't hold back another moan. Shit. “Oh, I guess we might have discovered a lot today.” His boyfriend laughs and finally position himself back. When his cock slides inside, the laugh dies in his throat and is replaced by a low groan. 

Baekhyun’s head leans backward, his mouth opens in a silent whimper. His breath is fast, and his body trembles under the pressure of the length inside of him. He pushes against Kyungsoo’s cock, until he feels completely filled. However, before he can move, Kyungsoo grabs his hips and hold him there.

“We don’t want to hurt you, right?” His boyfriend leans forward until his chest is against Baekhyun’s back. His voice is low and breathy, gosh that he loves it like that. “Be good, hold a little more and it will be so nice to feel me slide into you.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, damn it’s hot. Too hot.  
After a couple seconds, Kyungsoo finally moves backward, and he trusts forward quickly. They set a pacing like that, it’s everything Baekhyun waited for weeks. The way Kyungsoo fills him, the way he pounds into him, the way the ropes rub against his skin, it’s too much and just enough at the same time. 

The room gets filled by moans and whimpers, by the sounds of skin against skin and of lubed flesh moving together. 

The shaft between his legs feel so sensitive, with multiple needs at the same time. He isn’t sure what kind of release he needs first, and the sensations are overwhelming. So much that he can’t help but keep his mouth open, and drool rolls down his chin. “Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun isn’t sure what he pleads for. Release? Maybe, but it’s so much more at the same time. 

“What is it, baby? Close already?” By Kyungsoo’s tone, he is close too. “Want your release?” He shifts a bit, in a way he knows will hit that delicious spot inside Baekhyun. Which it does, and Baekhyun thinks he can see stars behind his closed eyelids. His legs shake under him, and moans dribble out of his mouth. “You are such a good boy, come for me would you?” 

It is the last part the man needed to finally spill white against the shower wall, the orgasm is so intense, every part of his cock and even the pit of his stomach feel like they are the most delicious sensations he ever felt. Baekhyun is left panting, his forehead against his raised arm. It hurts from how he pulled at them as he came, but the burn is appreciated. 

He feels Kyungsoo remove himself. Baekhyun turns his head lazily toward him, there is still a very present pressure in the pit of his stomach and groin. He appreciates the sight of Kyungsoo with a hand on his cock, as he strikes it behind Baekhyun. 

“Can I release myself?” He is careful with the words, and Kyungsoo’s look toward him is one of surprise, as if he thought Baekhyun would bail out of it. His boyfriend nods slowly, his bottom lip between his teeth. And then Baekhyun releases himself, it’s warm as it pools at his feet. After holding back for so long, it does seem amazing, his body can finally stop being so tense.

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo, who watches it with interest. A lot. And he comes after another couple strokes, his cum spreads on his stroking fingers. Kyungsoo gathers it then and spreads it on Baekhyun’s exposed back. Baekhyun thinks it would be a lie to say he doesn’t like the sensation of it rolling down his skin. 

Kyungsoo takes back his breath, before he raises his eyes in interest toward the white semen. With what is left on his fingers, he brings it to Baekhyun’s mouth. They hold eye contact and Baekhyun leans forward to lick at the fingers, it feels so intimate, and he loves the way Kyungsoo’s breath hitches in his throat. God, his boyfriend is so handsome.

“So good for me.” Kyungsoo hums appreciative and he finally reaches for the ropes so he can get rid of them. While Baekhyun rubs at the sensitive skin of his wrists, the other turns the water tap on.

Hot water rains on them. Baekhyun feels so sated, he just reaches for Kyungsoo’s form and presses himself against him. Whatever if they are dirty, they will clean themselves in a few minutes. His muscles untense slowly as he keeps his eyes close and body against his boyfriend.

This was, interesting. “Why did we never talk such kinks?” Baekhyun raises his head and kisses Kyungsoo’s lips. Droplets of water roll down his face and hair.

“Because we thought we were weird.” Kyungsoo shrugs, he seems comfortable enough against Baekhyun, and it must be one of his most precious gifts. He loves to know the other loves him enough and is probably reassured to know he didn’t get judged. 

“Well, let’s talk about it more.” He smiles, it feels so natural. “We wouldn’t want to miss out on something or to do something the other doesn’t like, right?”

Kyungsoo smiles back. It is so simple to be together isn’t it? “Right, let’s also make sure we have boundaries.” And he leans until their lips touch in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote it at first because my gf was embarrassed to write a watersport, so I decided to write one for her hahaha. It was supposed to be a short 1k, but it ended up a bit more. Also, english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake! If ever you liked it, a kudos or/and a comment is always appreciated and makes writers happy ~ Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ps: no shamekink will be accepted in my comments, if you don't like the kinks listed, don't read the fic or move forward if it isn't your thing.


End file.
